March 19, 2015 Smackdown results
The March 19, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on March 17, 2015 at the Sprint Center in Kansas City, Missouri. Summary With The Road to WrestleMania bearing down on SmackDown, Roman Reigns overcame authoritative odds, Dolph Ziggler outlasted his fellow Intercontinental Title contenders in a grueling Intercontinental Contender Gauntlet Match and Randy Orton slithered past J&J Security for a main event ambush. Roman Reigns kicked off SmackDown, and much like last week, was quickly interrupted by Mark Henry. Only this time, The World's Strongest Man arrived a believer in the No. 1 contender, giving his personal endorsement for The Big Dog in his WWE World Heavyweight Championship Match against Brock Lesnar at WrestleMania 31. The Authority quickly interjected themselves into the conversation with Seth Rollins informing everyone that Randy Orton would not be allowed in the building thanks to the world-class efforts of J& J Security. Corporate Kane then announced that he and Mr. Money in the Bank would be facing Henry & Reigns in the evening's main event. As AJ Lee and Divas Champion Nikki Bella traded verbal jabs on commentary alongside the SmackDown announce team, Paige fought her way past Brie Bella's hard-hitting attack to pick up the victory via a rollup. Dean Ambrose and Stardust kicked off SmackDown's Intercontinental Title Contender Gauntlet Match and it didn't take long for it to become as chaotic as the chase for Bad News Barrett's coveted championship. The Lunatic Fringe picked up the “W” after reversing the former Intercontinental Champion's sunset-flip attempt. Displeased with the loss, Stardust inflicted a post-match attack on his unstable opponent, before R-Truth came out for his match and cut off the crazed competitor. The rapping Superstar would fall victim to Ambrose's Dirty Deeds, however, after getting distracted by Stardust on the ring apron. So who would be the unstable Superstar's next opponent in this frenzied Gauntlet Match? Luke Harper was up next, with the menacing Superstar showing no remorse toward Dean Ambrose's injured shoulder. The Lunatic Fringe put up a determined fight, but a clothesline, sit-down powerbomb combination from the former Wyatt Family member finally put an end to the unstable Superstar's night. Daniel Bryan was the next Intercontinental Title challenger out, giving the WWE Universe a modern-day “David vs. Goliath” battle with bearded Superstars. Eventually, the leader of the “Yes!” Movement cut his creepy opponent down to size, forcing him to tap out to a devastating single leg submission maneuver. The “Yes!” Man would have little time to celebrate, though, as the final Gauntlet Match participant appeared, ready to steal the show. Daniel Bryan and Dolph Ziggler engaged in an epic clash that pushed both former World Champions to their limit. In the end, it was The Showoff who would stand tall, dodging a kick from Bryan before hitting the Zig-Zag for the win. The two exasperated Superstars shared a handshake after the contest, but Bad News Barrett came down to the ring to deliver bad news in the form of Bull Hammer Elbows to both men. The first-ever Six-Being Interspecies Tag Team Match had no shortage of high-flying action. With Los Matadores and the WWE Tag Team Champions sprawled out around the ring amid a hectic attack, Natalya took advantage and powerbombed El Torito for the emphatic win. This tag team match turned into a 2-on-1 Handicap Match after Mark Henry was found laid out backstage before the contest. Roman Reigns remained undeterred, however, overcoming Authority after delivering a Superman Punch to Seth Rollins and Spearing Kane en route to victory. Mr. Money in the Bank's rough night quickly got a whole lot worse as Randy Orton slithered into the ring before inflicting a ferocious post-match attack on The Architect. Soon, The Viper was RKO’ing everybody in sight, including Rollins’ crack security team. Somehow, the self-proclaimed “Future of WWE” escaped SmackDown without suffering the venomous fate of Orton's RKO finisher. But will Rollins be so lucky at WrestleMania 31? Results ; ; *Paige (w/ AJ Lee) defeated Brie Bella (w/ Nikki Bella) (3:24) *Intercontinental Championship Number 1 Contender's Gauntlet Match **Dean Ambrose defeated Stardust (3:02) **Dean Ambrose defeated R-Truth (3:27) **Luke Harper defeated Dean Ambrose (10:08) **Daniel Bryan defeated Luke Harper by submission (18:32) **Dolph Ziggler defeated Daniel Bryan (30:20) *Cesaro, Tyson Kidd & Natalya defeated Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) & El Torito (5:23) *Roman Reigns defeated Seth Rollins & Kane (w/ J&J Security) (Jamie Noble & Joey Mercury) (5:39) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Mark Henry endorsed Roman Reigns; Corporate Kane made a main event tag team match SD_810_Photo_003.jpg SD_810_Photo_006.jpg SD_810_Photo_008.jpg SD_810_Photo_013.jpg SD_810_Photo_015.jpg SD_810_Photo_019.jpg Paige v Brie Bella SD_810_Photo_024.jpg SD_810_Photo_025.jpg SD_810_Photo_027.jpg SD_810_Photo_029.jpg SD_810_Photo_031.jpg SD_810_Photo_033.jpg Gauntlet Match Dean Ambrose v Stardust SD_810_Photo_037.jpg SD_810_Photo_039.jpg SD_810_Photo_041.jpg Dean Ambrose v R-Truth SD_810_Photo_045.jpg SD_810_Photo_046.jpg SD_810_Photo_047.jpg Luke Harper v Dean Ambrose SD_810_Photo_050.jpg SD_810_Photo_052.jpg SD_810_Photo_057.jpg Daniel Bryan v Luke Harper SD_810_Photo_059.jpg SD_810_Photo_061.jpg SD_810_Photo_064.jpg Dolph Ziggler v Daniel Bryan SD_810_Photo_067.jpg SD_810_Photo_071.jpg SD_810_Photo_078.jpg Cesaro, Natalya & Tyson Kidd v Los Matadores SD_810_Photo_086.jpg SD_810_Photo_092.jpg SD_810_Photo_093.jpg SD_810_Photo_096.jpg SD_810_Photo_097.jpg SD_810_Photo_102.jpg Roman Reigns v Kane & Seth Rollins SD_810_Photo_105.jpg SD_810_Photo_118.jpg SD_810_Photo_111.jpg SD_810_Photo_118.jpg SD_810_Photo_123.jpg SD_810_Photo_127.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #813 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #813 at WWE.com * #813 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events